Lunar Chronicles Hogwarts AU
by JustIgnoreMeFangirling
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Cinder and Cress are ravenclaws, Kai, Peony and Winter are hufflepuffs, Jacin, Thorne and Pearl are in slytherin, Scarlet, Wolf and Iko are in gryffindor. (Note: I know that Adri is horrible, but Cinder's life is already hard enough, so I made her nice) I'll update when I can! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places, they are owned by the authors.
1. Chapter 1

Cinder's mother, Channary, had gone to Hogwarts, then she had become a death eater. That's what scared Cinder the most, that if she went too, she would be just like her. Pushing away the thought, Cinder stepped through the wall, her adopted sisters right behind her. On the other side of the wall, wizards and witches bustled around in groups, and the chattering of children and adults alike filled the air.

Her adopted mother, Adri, walked up behind her and her sisters. "Dears! Time to get on the train!" She said cheerfully. Iko, another adopted child, the same age as Cinder, quickly hugged Adri and ran off to the train, laughing as Cinder, Pearl and Peony scrambled to follow her. Pearl, who was Adri's firstborn, was in second year, and had made friends last year, and she rushed off to sit with them. Peony, Iko and Cinder were all starting their first year at Hogwarts, so they found and empty compartment and sat together.

They had just sat down when a girl with red, curly hair came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet. Mind if I sit here?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, sure!" Peony replied, ever the polite child.

Cinder scooted over so Scarlet could sit down. "Is this your first year?" She asked, hoping that she could make a friend.

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah. I didn't even know Hogwarts existed until I got my letter! My grandmère was so confused!"

"My adopted Mum, Adri, she's a witch. I'm a mudblood, like you. Cinder, who's also adopted by the way, is some fancy pancy pureblood." Iko exclaimed.

Scarlet laughed. "I never got your names."

Peony spared Cinder and spoke first. "I'm Peony. This is Iko and Cinder. They're my adopted sisters, and I have an older sister, Pearl, but she's off with her friends."

Scarlet nodded again. "I wish I had siblings.I'd even take a brother! Unfortunately, it's just me and my grandmère. I do love living with her, though."

Cinder gathered her nerves and spoke up. "Where do you live? You don't sound english."

"I moved to this small village, Trout Beck, from France a few years ago. My grandmère owns a small farm, Benoit Farms and Gardens." Scarlet explained.

"Cool!" CInder exclaimed. "We live in Leeds."

Scarlet opened her mouth to answer when a older student, wearing school robes and a small pin with a capital P engraved on it, walked into their compartment.

"Get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon! By the way, I'm one of the Hufflepuff prefects. My name is Hazel. I hope one of you will join us!" She spoke hurriedly, as if she was just too excited.

The four of them hurried to get their robes on, and not moments before they finished, Peony pointed out the faint outline of a castle that was emerging through the mist.

"Merlin's beard! We're so close!" Iko exclaimed, fanning her hands around her face with excitement.

The girls crowded around the small window and gazed in awe and the giant castle before them.

"This is going to be so freaking cool!"


	2. Chapter 2

All of the new first years stood bundled together in the Great Hall. Professor Torin, the headmaster, sat silently at the front of the room, watching the new students. He stood up, and walked to the podium.

"Hello my dear students." His voice boomed. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I will let the sorting start right after a quick reestablishment of the rules. As we know, the Forbidden Forest is of limits, as well as any room you come across that is locked. Follow our guidelines, and you will be very happy here. Now let the sorting begin!"

Another teacher, Professor Erland, called a name of a long scroll of parchment. "Aberson, Grace!"

A small girl walked up, bunching her shoulders forward. The sorting hat wasted no time, yelling, "Ravenclaw!"

One of the tables cheered, and the girl went to meet them. Cinder listened to some of the names being called, but soon drifted to a dream world. She was snatched out of it when she heard Scarlet's name being called. "Good luck!" She whispered. Moments later, Scarlet was proclaimed a Gryffindor. The next girl, with dark brown skin and three scars down her cheek, who was called Winter Blackburn, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then, a boy with raven black hair, named Kai, was called. He was pronounced to be a Hufflepuff. After Kai, a blond boy by the name of Jacin was sorted into Slytherin. Finally, Cinder heard her own called. "Linh, Cinder!" She walked onto the stage, and the hat was placed on her head. She heard it's voice inside her mind.

 _Hmm, so clever, yet so cunning. Where should I put you, my dear? Let's dig a little deeper, shall we?_

After a minute or so of silence, the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!" Cinder stood up and looked for Peony and Iko. The girls smiled, and waved at her to go sit down. Right as she sat down next to a fellow Ravenclaw, Cress Darnel, Iko's name was called. The hat wasted no time in calling out, "Gryffindor!" Peony was next, and once again, the hat decided quickly. "Hufflepuff!"

Cinder smiled at her sisters at both of their new tables. They both grinned widely. Cinder looked back to the sorting hat to see a boy called Carswell Thorne be sorted into Slytherin. She watched as the last of the students were called, and then as Professor Erland snapped his fingers for the meal to begin. Cinder smiled. She might like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder's first day of classes consisted of lots of running and forgetting, but overall, she enjoyed it. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with the Gryffindors, so she got to see Iko and Scarlet for a little bit, and then she had Charms and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, so she got to see Peony.

One of her fellow Ravenclaws, a short girl with long blond hair and big eyes called Cress, and started to follow her around. Because she was a sweet girl, Cinder allowed it, and somewhat adopted her. Cress didn't speak much, but she was very kind and intelligent. Her and Peony got along great, but Cress seemed a little scared of Scarlet.

After her first week at Hogwarts, Cinder had finally settled in. She had made some friends, well two, Cress, and a boy in Hufflepuff who's name was Kaito, but he went by Kai. Her classes were going along well, but she didn't particularly enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts, but only because of the teacher, Professor Aimery.

"Miss Linh, can you tell me the difference between a werewolf and an actual wolf?" Professor Aimery stared at her, and Cinder shuffled in her seat.

"Umm, well, wolves aren't magical, and, uhhh, werewolfs are humans most of the time." Cinder's gaze remained firmly planted on her feet.

"Well, of course. A five year old could tell me that. I expect better, Miss Linh. Now, turn to page 394." Professor Aimery scoffed.

The students quickly turned the pages of their books, not wanting to be called out for laziness. Aimery started his obviously rehearsed speech, and Cinder's attention slowly disintegrated. She gazed out the window, wishing she could be sitting by the lake and not stuck in a stuffy classroom.

"Miss Hayle, what is the main factor of change from human to werewolf?" Professor Aimery's voice cut through her thoughts.

A Hufflepuff girl, with curly ringlets of dark hair and three white scars on her cheek that stood out from her dark skin, answered. "The full moon, sir."

Aimery smiled, a rare occurrence. His stare pinned the poor girl to her chair. "Correct. Good job, Winter."

Winter squirmed under his gaze. "Thank you, sir."

One of the Slytherin students, a boy with white blonde hair, glared at Aimery. Then, when he looked away, he grabbed Winter's hand. Winter seemed to sink with relief, and murmured something to the boy.

All Cinder caught was, "Thanks, Jacin."

So that was the boy's name. She really had to stop referring to people by girl or boy, it was getting confusing. Cinder continued to think to herself for the rest of the class, wanting it to be lunch time already. When class was finally dismissed, the cheers of many hungry kids could be heard from the other side of the castle.

Cinder sat next to her fellow Ravenclaws, Cress and one of Scarlet's friends, Emilie. Cress and Cinder ate quickly, and listened while Emilie chattered on. When they finished, they hurried to the library, both wishing for just a little peace and quiet. They found a place towards the back of the library, and settled in. Cress read one of her romances, and Cinder looked over one of the many charms books Adri had loaned her. Cinder was reading a chapter on the Expelliarmus charm, when Cress let out a little gasp.

"What is it?" Cinder asked, worried.

Cress mubled something inaudiable, her eyes still focused straight ahead.

Cinder followed her line of sight, and her gaze finally stopped on a boy with messy brown hair and mischevious eyes. She had seen him at the sorting, what was his name? Oh yes, Carswell Thorne. Looking back at Cress, Cinder giggled at the look on Cress's face.

Leaning over, Cinder whispered in Cress's ear, "Looks like someone has a crush."

Cress snapped out of her daze. "Oh shut it." She went back to staring.

Cinder giggled and reclined back into her seat. Oh, she was going to have some fun with this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today class, we're going to be practicing the water spell, _aguamenti_ , in groups." Professor Erland announced. "You'll be in groups of five."

He started to list the groups. "Cinder, Cress, Kai, Peony and Winter."

Cress turned to Cinder excitedly. "Yes, I didn't want to be in a group with people I didn't know."

The three other Hufflepuffs walked over to where Cinder and Cress were sitting. "Hi Cinder!" Kai said, smiling widely.

"Hi Kai." Cinder replied, heat creeping up her cheeks.

Cress elbowed her. "You can NOT mess with me about Carswell now."

Peony sighed. "Wouldn't even say hi to your own sister. Shame."

Cinder ignored her and turned to Winter, who was standing out from the group. "Hey, you're Winter right? We have DADA together!"

Winter nodded. "Yes."

"So, do you want to start from the book, or...?" Kai asked, motioning to the heavy charms books layed out in front of them.

"Yeah sure."

They spent the rest of class trying, (and failing), to cast the spell. When Professor Erland dismissed the class, they were all tired from the effort. Cinder started to make her way to the Ravenclaw common room. Cress followed her, lugging her book bag behind her.

"The Hallowe'en feast is tomorrow, are you excited?" Cinder asked Cress.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know what, you should talk to that Carswell kid tomorrow." Cinder wiggled her eyebrows.

"No. Nope. No way." Cress shook her head.

"Ah, that's too bad." A voice said from behind them.

Cinder turned around, and saw Carswell standing behind them. He faked pouted, hefting his book bag onto his shoulder. Cress turned beet red, all the way to the tips of her ears. Her freckles practically disappeared underneath the blush.

"I-uh." She stuttered, then dramatically turned on her heels and walked away as fast as her short legs could go.

Cinder watched her go. "Well, that sucks." She said under her breath.

"Yeah, it does." Carswell laughed.

"Oh shut it." Cinder stalked off after Cress.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinder's eyes widened at the amount of food, mainly candy, set out in front of her. "And I thought the normal amount of food was a lot."

Cress giggled. "I'm going to be a whale after this!"

"Same!"

Hearing a laugh from behind them, both Cinder and Cress turned around.

Pearl sat laughing at the Slytherin table. "Cinder, is this one of your friends?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Pearl."

"She's funny. It's kind of a surprise that she's able to put up with you, y'know, considering your mum and aunt and everything."

Cinder huffed and turned her back to Pearl, ignoring her comment. She focused in on the gigantic slice of pumpkin pie in front of her instead.

Later on, back in the Ravenclaw girls dorm, Cress sat herself onto Cinder's bed, crossing her legs under her. Sighing, Cinder sat down next to her. She knew what was coming.

"I don't mean to pry, but what did Pearl mean about your mum and your aunt?"

"My mum, right after I was born, became a death eater." Cinder noticed the confused look in Cress's blue eyes. "Like, Voldemort kind of death eater. So was my aunt, Levana. My mum became his favorite lieutenant, and Levana was jealous of the attention, so she tried to kill her. She failed at first, so instead of going for my mum, she went for me. She almost killed me, but her husband, surprisingly, came to save me. Levana then killed him, but not before he sent me to Adri's house, who was an old friend of his. She kept me in secret, treating me like her own child, for a few months. Then, Levana was finally able to kill my mum. I became an orphan, and Adri adopted me."

Cress sat back, processing the information. The question she asked surprised Cinder. "What about your dad?"

"What do you mean?"

Cress took a deep breath. "Like, what happened to him?"

"Oh. Well, I kind of, well, um, I don't know who he is." Cinder stuttered.

Cress, instead of replying, leaned over and wrapped her arms around Cinder. After a moment, Cinder melted into her embrace, letting her tears fall. "Thank you."

The next day, Cinder expected Cress to treat her like a fragile, breakable thing. Once again, Cress surprised her. The entire day, Cress just acted like she would normally, and Cinder silently thanked her. She didn't mention a thing to any of their other friends, and Cinder felt her worries deflate, just a little.

"So, wanna go study in the library?" Scarlet asked, toying with her red hair.

"I don't know, I told Jacin we could play gobstones today." Winter sighed. She was quickly becoming a part of their small group, but none of them were too sure about Jacin, her best friend.

"He can come too, if he wants." Cress offered.

Scarlet glared at her. "If we're inviting other friends, can my friend Ze'ev come?"

Cinder laughed. "You're the one who invited us, you get to decide, remember?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Are you going to invite that Ze'ev guy, though?"

"Should I?" Scarlet tapped her nose twice.

"You should! Wait." Cinder stopped mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Do you mean, Ze'ev, as in that kid who goes by Wolf? The scary looking one?" Cinder put her fingers in front of her teeth and wiggled them like fangs.

"Yes, the scary looking one." Scarlet smacked her.

"Sorry, merlin's beard, chill."


End file.
